Halo 3: Aura
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Ray the loop. Wreck the flooding


沦 鹈鹕 John-117, Thel'Vadam and Cortana were on board and headed for installation 08. The intended assault carrier shadow flew slowly over the large structure. Cut into the cockpit of the cockroach.

Captain Rtas'VadumCOM: "We are on board, human... and elite. Brother, don't you come with us?"

Arbiter Thel'Vadam: "No, this is our struggle. I will see it done."

鹈鹕 Close to the Halo ring.

Cortana: "Johnson? Do you have a frigate?"

Sheriff Major Avery Junior Johnson (video COM): "Yes, madam. I will be as close as possible to the control room."

Cortana: "Safety is better than closing, Sergeant."

Johnson (video COM): "Roger. Ms. It's good to let you come back."

鹈鹕 Arrives at the aura. The rear engine is too damaged to land properly. The principal crashed into the snow-capped canyon near the control room. The chiefs and arbitrators climbed out. Approaching the dawn from the back of the cliff.

Cortana: "Halo. This is too new...not finished. I am not sure what will happen when we launch it..."

The arbitrator threw the MA5C assault rifle at the chief.

Chief Officer John-117: "We will go to the portal. We will all go home."

Complete loop

Attack the control room.

The chiefs and arbitrators are ready to go to the control room to make sure they get enough supplies from the crashed donkey.

Cortana: "Through the cliff."

The chiefs and arbiters passed through the cold caves.

If the chieftain booth:

Cortana: "The control room is not far!"

If the total length replaces the terminal:

Cortana: "Where are you going?"

When the chief arrives at the terminal:

Cortana: "Wait, what is that?"

After accessing the terminal.

Cortana: "How much have you found?"

If the chief revisits the terminal, or takes too long to read it:

Cortana: "Come on, Chief, let's get back on track. The control room is outside!"

The chiefs and arbiters arrive at the foot of the pyramidal control room structure. Suddenly, the Flood Dispersal Pods began to fall.

Gravemind: (angry) "Do you think I was defeated?"

Cortana: "Flood Dispersal Pods! Control Room at the top of the tower, Chief, go!"

The chiefs and arbiters fought in various forms of combat and then proceeded to the ramp on the right side of the tower. More floods fell on them, but sentinels appeared and provided cover fire.

If the chief arrives at the end of the wrong side of the tower.

Cortana: "There should be a ramp to the top - check each other!"

Arbiter and Master Chief pushed up on the tower, but the flood continued to attack with overwhelming force.

Johnson appeared on the cliff with a Spartan laser that shot down the flood.

JohnsonCOM: "I have made you protected, the chief. I met you at the top of the tower."

If the chief looks back in the other direction:

JohnsonCOM: "Be careful, I can't cover you in the distance."

The chiefs and arbitrators continue to move upwards.

JohnsonCOM: "Go ahead, Chief. I have already retreated."

The owner and the arbitrator are getting closer to the top. Johnson continued to fire from the cliff.

JohnsonCOM: "The floods are all over the tower; pay attention to yourself."

The chieftain and the arbitrator reached the top. As many forms of flooding continue to attack the tower, Johnson provides cover for them.

JohnsonCOM: "Mars? Are you there? Open the damn door!"

343 Guilty SparkCOM: "Of course, Reclaimer. Once you deal with all the similar flood threats. I am worried that the containment agreement does not allow me -"

JohnsonCOM: "Yes, yes, I heard you!"

Cortana: "Is that a monitor? You didn't tell me he was here. Ok, we finally did what he wanted to do."

The flood continued to attack with tenacious power.

Gravemind: "I have beaten thousands of fleets!

Consume a galaxy of the body, mind and bones! "

John-117, Thel'Vadam, Sergeant Johnson, and any surviving sentinels fought in waves of floods. The last tower is fixed. Johnson came down from the cliff and joined the chiefs and arbiters.

Johnson: "Open! The coast is clear."

CortanaCOM: "Not long. I am tracking other spreading pods. They will be launched at any time!"

The tower's door opened.

Johnson: "Chief, Arbitrator! Let's go!"

The trio entered the tower. They moved down the hallway, turning and reaching a group of explosion doors.

Gravemind (Gravemind Moment): "Do I accept life or give it? Who is the victim and who is the enemy?"

Cortana: "It tries to rebuild itself on this ring!"

Johnson: "Come on! The control room is very close!"

The trio passed through another set of explosion doors and finally reached the control room.

The control room door is open. The chieftain, the arbitrator and Johnson entered with caution. Hearing the screams and roar of the upcoming flood, they turned and pulled out their weapons. The second group of explosion doors closed and sealed the flood. When the chieftain and Johnson are ready to activate the installation, the arbiter guards the door.

Cortana: "Yank me, Chief."

The chief removed Cortana's data chip from his helmet.

Johnson: "I will not lose her."

The chief threw the data chip to Johnson, the head of the control team. A rotating holographic image of an incomplete Halo ring spirals in the center of the chamber.

343 Guilty Spark appeared from above and accompanied Johnson.

343 Guilty Spark: (Look at yourself) "Oh, hello! Good news - the device is almost done!"

Johnson: (not interested) "Great."

343 Guilty Spark: "Yes... isn't it? (short but uneasy silence) I have started to simulate. There is no promise, but the initial results indicate that the facility should be ready to fire... A few days!"

Johnson: (Impatiently) "We are going to be a few more days!" (Ready to activate the installation)

343 Guilty Spark: (Shocked, shocked) "Bu-bu - but premature shooting will destroy the Ark!"

Johnson: (slightly) "handle it."

343 Guilty Spark: (quietly, to yourself) "... will destroy this device."

Spark's "eyes" suddenly turned red, hitting Johnson with his energy beam.

Johnson: (scream) "Aaaah!"

343 Guilty Spark: "Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Never accept!"

The chieftain hurriedly asked for help from Johnson. 343 Guilty Spark shoots at the chief, and he pulls back from the power of the explosion to the floor. His energy shield fell and tried to charge.

343 Guilty Spark: (hysterical) "The agreement decides to act! I see you helping you wrong now!"

Arbiter heard the turmoil move forward, 343 Guilty Spark also bombed him and drove him out of the control room. (In a single-player game, the door is closed and the Arbiter is sealed outside the room). The chief tried to recover, the spark exploded him again, and he fell to the ground. There was no shield to protect him this time, his armor began to smoke.

343 Guilty Spark: (his eyes turn back to blue) "You are the child of my maker. The heirs of all the people they left behind. You are the first mover! But this ring... (his eyes again Turned red)... is my ".

343 Guilty Spark: "I don't like doing what I have to do."

The chiefs fired any weapons in the unscrupulous 343 Guilty Spark, but it didn't work. The Spark Counter has a powerful laser explosion and rejection field that forces the chief to go backwards.

343 Guilty Spark: "You don't deserve this ring!"

343 Guilty Spark became the Master Chief.

343 Guilty Spark: "I stay safe. It belongs to me!"

Not noticed in the 343 Guilty Spark, Johnson managed to sit halfway and shoulder the Spartan laser.

Johnson: "Not too soon!"

Johnson used his Spartan laser to shoot the 343 Guilty Spark. Unexpectedly, the 343 Guilty Spark was blasted from the chieftain and fell to the ground to become inert.

The chieftain rushed to Johnson.

Johnson: (weak) "Kick his ass."

Johnson fainted. The chiefs destroyed Guilty Spark with his Spartan laser.

343 Guilty Spark rises from the floor and flies at a slightly inclined angle, and his metal body is obviously damaged. At this point, 343 Guilty Spark will say four sentences at random.

343 Guilty Spark: "You - you broke my shell!"

343 Guilty Spark: "Injury! Damage! That hurts, recycler!"

343 Guilty Spark: "My eyes! You mean to make me blind!?"

343 Guilty Spark: "Now stop now, before one of us is injured!"

After the first shot, Spark began to fly at a more oblique angle, leaking blue plasma from his side and he began to spark. Again, the following sentences are stated in a random order.

343 Guilty Spark: (Voice break, then readjust)

" - Destroy your legacy!"

343 Guilty Spark: "Accept your prank!"

343 Guilty Spark: "Think about you - we - our ancestors!"

After the second shot, Spark's outer casing became distorted and his fragments were completely cut off. More plasma leaked from his side and the sparks were more fierce. The right side of his "eyes" has fallen off. Again, say the following sentences in random order.

343 Guilty Spark : (Ghosting garbled)

343 Guilty Spark : (high voice, screaming voice) "M-m-my pr-precious!"

343 Guilty Spark: (deterioration, destruction of sound) "I am a monitor for Z-Zero F-Four!"

After the shooting is completed.

343 Guilty Spark: "Oh, myyyyyyyyyyy-aaahh!"

343 Guilty Spark sparkles with blue and white light.

The master was bent over to the still sergeant Johnson who was still alive - almost nothing.

John-117: "I want you to leave here."

Johnson: "No... no, you are not."

Johnson grabbed Chief's hand with the Cortana chip in his hand.

Johnson: "Don't - don't let her go. Don't... never let her go. (cough) send me out... a loud noise."

Johnson succumbed to his wounds. The chief took Cortana from him and let go of his hand. He stood up and silently released Cortana to the heart of Halo, clutching the data chip.

Cortana: (Looks regretfully looking at Johnson's body) "Emirates... I am sorry."

The principal did not say anything. He shook his hand with his hand but stopped quickly. Cortana lowered his head, closed his eyes, made an action and activated Halo. She uploaded herself back to her chip.

The chief put her chips behind the helmet and turned around. Behind him, the console lights up and powers up. A lot of energy broke out from the core, and the entire control room began to vibrate. The support beam falls from the ceiling and falls into the platform. Johnson's body slid toward the platform as it tilted to one side and began to fall. The owner ran to the door and the door opened again. It can now be seen that the arbitrator is waiting for the chief.

The way the world ends

Metal pedals.

Thel'Vadam: "Sorry, Sparta. But come on."

The walls around them suddenly exploded; the owner and the arbitrator ran to the outside door and fought a small group of floods along the way.

The owner and the arbiter brought it back to the outside, exposing a piece of collapsed ice and forming a slope upwards.

Thel'Vadam: "Even in death, your sheriff will guide us."

Cortana: "Dawn... Of course - frigate! We still have a chance!"

Cortana: "Find the doorway on the cliff, Chief. The Dawn is on the other side."

If the chief needs too long to reach the door.

Cortana: "Let's see the door further? Go."

The chiefs and arbiters marched along the cliff, encountering floods and sentinels, and they had followed the lead of 343 Guilty Spark and opposed them.

They entered the interior and found themselves in a battle between the flood and a group of sentinels.

Gravemind: "Resignation is my virtue. Like water, I will fade and flow. Failure only adds time to a sentence I never deserved... but you imposed it."

Chiefs and arbiters fought through a large group of Pod infected people and carriers.

Cortana: "Don't let this ring be our destination, the chief."

They went back to find a warthog waiting for them.

Cortana: "There! Johnson's warthog."

The chieftain took over the steering wheel. The arbitrator occupied the turret. (3-4 players collaborate: two warthogs appear, both in the opposite direction.)

Cortana: "Come on, Sparta - Go, go!"

Emirates floor. When they reach an open area, a large-scale explosion will break out.

Cortana: "Driving, Chief. Go to the frigate."

Cortana: "Come on! Hurry!"

The chiefs and the arbiters reached a huge open structure.

Cortana: "Dawn is very close. We can succeed! As long as the ground does not fall under us..."

The warthog quickly entered the interior of a large corridor with ramps.

Cortana: "The charging order... this is too much for the ring!"

They quickly reached another open structure, and the battle between the flood and the sentinel continued.

Cortana: "Halo is tearing himself!"

They came to a large open road.

Cortana: "Come on, chieftain! Don't stop!"

Cortana: "The charging sequence is 30%..."

They arrived at a more open structure, and this time there were some pure forms of flood waiting for them.

Cortana: "50%, Chief!"

They reached another corridor with ramps, and the larger battle between the sentinels and the floods raged.

Cortana: "70%!"

The warthog walked out of the corridor and went to a place where the frigate could be seen in the distance.

Cortana: "80% charge!"

They went to the final corner and met more sentinels. In the distance, a small group of floods can be seen falling from the collapsed part of the platform.

Cortana: (desperately) "90% - launch shooting sequence!"

If the chieftain goes to the Easter egg, they will meet the last Covenant soldier.

The last trick: "Hey, demon! The bastard store called them, they are all not by your side! Poor you, stolen and levied into the army at the age of six, waaaaagh..." Ok, Look, if you make me alive, "I got Rukt's fist. Look, I will be at the bottom! I will polish your boots. I will polish your helmet! This is gas, haha! When I am cheering When I don't, I don't know what I am doing half!"

The chieftain and the arbiter eventually reached the dawn of progress, but there was a thin air gap of 70 meters (230 feet) between the open cargo hold and the edge of the structure.

Cortana: "Gun, Chief! Jump! Put it! In the hangar!"

The warthog jumps, but does not land, roll and roll as it crashes into the hangar of the frigate. The master and the arbitrator recovered and then diverted. A scorpion tank began to slide to Arbiter, which was behind a pile of crates. The tank plowed in. The chief skipped the pig and hesitated, seeing Arbiter dig himself out of the box. The chief nodded to him and the arbitrator nodded. When the chieftain ran to the hangar control terminal and inserted Cortana to control the frigate, Arbiter rushed to the bridge. Her avatar appeared in Holotank near the terminal.

Cortana: "Keep it up!"

Cortana ignites the propeller when it is completely burning and launches the dawn at full speed. When the dawn left the atmosphere of Halo, the chiefs seized the terminal and persisted for the dear life. When the chief tried to keep the anchor, the warthog flew out and hit the chieftain as he entered the open space through the open hangar door. The chief flew off the panel and slid from the floor to the doorway, hiding a self-destructing halo beneath it. The chief rushed to the floor with his fist, grabbed the hangar, and stopped near the back end of the hangar. Cortana reached out to him and was afraid of losing him.

Cortana: "Emirates!"

The scorpion flew to the chief. When he flew over him, he lowered his head in time and almost missed the chief, but he fell on the floor behind him and then fell to Halo. The chief began to climb back to Cortana and finally into Holotank. At the same time, Arbiter took it to the bridge and sat on the controller. The chiefs inserted Cortana back into the helmet behind the support team.

Cortana: "If we don't do..."

John-117: (Omitted) "We will succeed."

Cortana: "Work with you, John."

The chief finally stood up and was exhausted. The aura suddenly exploded, engulfing the hangar in a dazzling white light. Everything is blank.

End of level

On a hillside near the Poi Gateway, the Marines have been closed. The commander of the fleet, Admiral Terrence Hood, removed his hat and began to speak.

Lord Hood: "For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget those who entered the darkness of the roar and did not return. Because their decisions require courage to surpass... "

Flashback: The first half of the Forward Unto Dawn enters the Earth's atmosphere and falls into the Indian Ocean. Two Marines tracked their decline.

Lord Hood (dubbing): "... sacrifice, unwavering faith, their struggle, our struggle, elsewhere."

Flashback continues: the engineer cuts into the dawn with a torch, and the rescue is on top of the head. The arbitrator appears from the wreckage.

Flashback End: The arbitrator was exposed to the memorial and stood solemnly with the Marines. You can see that the shadow of the intent is awkward in the distance.

Lord Hood: "When we started to rebuild, this hillside was still ridiculous. Commemorating the fall of the heroes. They made us all noble and they would not be forgotten."

Admiral Hood re-wears his hat and pays tribute. Sheriff Stacker turned to other Marines.

Sergeant Gunnery Marcus Stacker: "Now weapons!"

Seven Marines upgraded their combat rifles, shooting three times per shot: three shots. The view pans on the Ark portal and is now closed and silent, and the mountain. The evening sky of Mount Kilimanjaro.

Later, the arbitrator approached Lord Lord, standing alone in front of the memorial hall, which appeared to be a flap, decorated with photographs of the fallen, including commander Miranda Keith and Sergeant Avery Johnson, as well as flowers, medals, satin Belt and other respected marks.

According to the logo of the UN Security Council, it is an inscription commemorating the deceased:

Those in memory

Defense in the earth

And her colony

March 3, 2553

Lord Hood and the arbiter stared at the memorial.

Lord Hood: "I remember how the war started. What are you doing to me? I can't forgive you. But..."

Hood turned to the arbiter to reach out.

Lord Hood: "You thank me. Thank him for standing at the end."

The arbitrator slowly shook the hand of Admiral Hood. After letting go, Hood's eyes were especially attracted to the memorial.

Lord Hood: "It's hard to believe that he is dead."

The arbitrator looked at the shadow of the intention and hovered silently in the sky.

Thel'Vadam: (quietly) "It's so easy."

The arbitrator left the memorial. His phantom returned to the shadow of the intent, squatting in the portal to the same position in the Ark. Arbiter met Shipmaster Rtas'Vadum on the bridge. 'Vadum is observing the holographic image of the Earth.

Rtas'Vadum: "Things look different. The lie without the prophet casts a shadow over my vision. I want to see our own world - know that it is safe."

Arbiter reached out to the shoulder of 'Vadum' with peace of mind.

Thel'Vadam: "Don't be afraid. Because we have succeeded."

The arbitrator clenched his fist to his chest.

Rtas'Vadum: "In your words, Arbiter." (Also clenched his fist to Thel'Vadam.)

Arbiter sits on the command chair, which is the one that Rtas'Vadum usually uses.

Thel'Vadam: "Bring us home."

The shadow of the intention left the earth.

Back at the Voi Memorial, the view is displayed next to the print on March 3, 2553. The number "117" is engraved on the metal of the wing, and the level of the main chief officer of the Navy is recorded to the upper right of it. The tribute of the owner.

Lighten to black. Integral scrolling.

Conclusion

Cortana: "Emirates? Can you hear me?"

In a fragmented corridor at dawn, the owner was very active, woke up and floated under zero gravity.

Cortana: (a sigh of relief) "I thought I lost you too."

The principal looked at a huge hole in the corridor. He floated onto the floating assault rifle, then put it on, then began to drift to the end of the corridor.

John-117: "What happened?"

Cortana: "I'm not sure. When Halo fires, it's crumbling. There is a number on the ark. The portal is not self-sustaining. We finished it when it collapsed."

The chieftain reached the end of the corridor and the corridor led to the empty space. The forward-looking dawn was revealed as being cut in half, floating in its own debris cloud, still burning from the sudden Slipspace deceleration.

Cortana: "Well... some of us have succeeded."

The remaining half of the dawn continues to drift aimlessly in the unknown space.

The chieftain began to drift further inside the ship, finding a row of cryotubes and completing a Holotank plug in Cortana.

Cortana: "But you did it. Truth and covenant, flood..."

Chief inserted Cortana's data chip into Holotank and appeared.

Cortana: "It's already done."

The principal closed the flashlight on the helmet.

John-117: "It's already done."

The chief put his assault rifle on a racket on the wall.

Cortana: "I will drop a lighthouse, but there will be some time before someone finds us."

The chief climbed a cryow.

Cortana: "Year, even."

The freezer door begins to close.

Cortana: "I will miss you."

Dawn drifted to a mysterious planet.

John-117: "Wake me up. When you need me."

Cortana smiled and nodded. The cryotube is closed and sealed, freezing the owner and ending the Halo trilogy.

Lighten to black

Legendary scene only

You can see the second half of the dawn ahead drifting toward a planet. A star is eclipsed by the dawn, as it slowly emerges from behind the earth, projecting light instantaneously before it is completely dazzling.

Game Over


End file.
